Ready 2 Rumble Boxing (N64)
I've had Ready 2 Rumble boxing for a long time now. It was one of my first experiences with the N64. It was something simple for me to try when I was just a little kid. When I was a kid all I had to do was press random buttons and try to beat somebody up. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. I recently found the game manual and have started playing it more and have found all the combo moves and unlocked all the characters. I've gotten alot better at it. There is my story and here is the review. The first reason I want to suggest buying this game is that anyone can play. No matter how small. If you were three years old and your parents would let you beat up virtual people then this would still be a great game for you. You really don't have to know very much to get a good way in the game. Especially in Arcade Mode. All you would have to do is keep pressing buttons and you would eventually beat your opponents brains out. He may hit you on the way, but randomly pushing buttons seems to work very well. The next reason I like it is you have Championship Mode. In Championship Mode you create a name for your gym and start training your boxers. You buy training exercises and them take your boxer to a Prize, Title, or Exhibition fight. A prize fight is a fight that helps you win money. You can wager on it. A title fight is a fight where you go up against a random boxer to go up through the ranks. There are three ranks. Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Each time you get into a new rank you can start training a different boxer. An Exhibition fight is where you can fight your boxer with a different boxer from a different save game on Championship Mode. If name your gym CHAMP then you will instantly make all your boxers gold class champs and unlock new characters in Arcade Mode. The third reason I like Ready 2 Rumble Boxing is the diversity of boxers to choose from. Have you ever played a game that had only a few characters? Did it eventually get stale? Yeah. That's why diversity is good in a sports game. There are plenty of zany characters for you to try and learn the moves of. They even each have their own special combo move that no other boxer can use. I can sit and play this game for hours with my brother. It is a really good game for people who want a little freindly competition. You could also probably make up a nice little competition with your freinds. Set up a bracket and everything. See who can get the farthest. The fourth reason of course, as I just explained, is multiplayer. There is nothing like a good multiplayer and this game is it. The last reason for this being a good game is its name. Who couldn't stay away from a game called Ready 2 Rumble? Add boxing to the mix and you've got one of the best games on the N64. Now if they could just make it for VC. Category:Fighting Category:N64 Category:Gibie Category:VG reviews Category:Nintendo 64